


sit back a bit

by kurohaha



Category: Free!
Genre: Arguing, Cute, Dominance, Fluff, M/M, Randomness, Skype, Topping, haru is cute, harurin - Freeform, rin has a cold, rinharu - Freeform, what is sleep tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohaha/pseuds/kurohaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because topping is kind of a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sit back a bit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: also known as rin admiring each and every one of haru's facial expressions bc let's be honest, he's freaking adorable ok  
> enjoy this stupid fic, bye
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He gets the text message at 9:44 PM. A few hours later for Rin; Australia differs by three or so. It's something simple, to get on Skype, and Haruka can't bring himself to deny the request – he leaves the laundry unfolded and goes to sit at the chabudai, taking out the computer he's been using more lately now that the other is no longer so close.

Opens window. Signs in. Adjusts camera. Haruka isn't even sure it's on until the voice on his speakers releases a chuckle. "Whoa. Sit back a bit, dolphin. I can only see your eyes."

He blinks and shifts his gaze over to see that it's true. Deep blue hues magnified and slowly leaving the entirety of the screen as Haruka leans away, focusing on the male in the other frame.

"Hey, Rin."

A toothy grin lifts Rin's lips, jagged and bright. "Hey." He gives a long sigh, his chin propped up by his hand, and clears his throat to add, "I almost forgot how cute you are."

"What?"

"Your face. You're cute."

Haruka frowns. "I'm not."

"You _are."_ Rin can swear that there's this shade of pink dusting his boyfriend's cheeks or maybe the camera is playing tricks. Either way, his smile widens. "How've you been?" He was in bed, sprawled lazily beneath layers of blankets, and Haruka notices a lack of clarity in his tone. It could be the audio but Rin almost sounds tired and …

Congested?

"Fine." He nods. "What about you? You seem off."

"Eh … I'm okay. I think I've caught a cold." The hand that habitually moves to rub at the back of his neck freezes and Rin laughs at the small furrow that forms in the smaller male's brow. "Don't worry about it."

"Did you take any medicine?"

A snort. "Nah. Don't need it."

Of course. He'd figured a response like this would leave the other. More often than not, it was Rin nagging his boyfriend to take care of himself – _"Haru, dress warmly, it's cold today," – "Haru, make sure you're studying enough," – "Haru, go for a jog or you'll become out of shape,"_ – yadda, yadda. The redhead is a hypocrite sometimes, to Haruka's dismay, and so he wrinkles his nose in disapproval as a small huff parts his lips. "You should. You'll feel better."

"I feel better just talking to you."

_"_ _Rin."_

"I do!" The redhead wants to add that this expression is even more endearing than the stoic one he always wears, but he decides he needs to get Haruka into a good mood in order to escape this situation. "Y'know, I'm planning to visit soon," he says and the reaction this reels in is better than he anticipated.

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

Of all the things Rin can say he's missed, this guy is definitely high up there on his list. He likes how Haruka's eyes are brighter now, and he likes the way his back seems straighter, and now he can't help but realize how appealing the smooth slope of his neck looks just about now. Rin bites his lip, clearly thinking of things he shouldn't be. "God. I miss you. I can't wait to take you," he admits rather shamelessly and it takes Haruka a few moments to realize that his boyfriend doesn't mean 'out on a date'.

Shaking his head, automatic, "No way. I want to, next time."

 _"_ _You_ dominating _me?"_

"Yeah."

"Like hell."

Haruka's pout has Rin's head spinning.

"How 'bout this?" He runs his fingers through his fringe. "You can top the first round, I'll top the second."

A fair idea, he thinks. Surely, Haruka would complain if he put him second, and besides – Rin can pound him for as long as he wants when his turn comes. Win-win, everyone's happy [sexually frustrated]. He can sit back a bit.

"You wouldn't be able to move after the first round."

But then there's _him._

_"_ _Haru, I swear …"_

"It's true."

"Asshole."

"I'll be in yours."

"W-What the _fuck?"_

"That, too."

He knows his blushing furiously from the way Haruka smirks and Rin just wants to strangle the guy. The thought is replaced at once, however; there's more than just a screen separating them. There are borders, an ocean, and he begins to realize that neither of them has any power over the other like this. They can't grab clothing or wrestle on the carpet, press teeth-clacking kisses, capture each other in hugs – they can't touch and maybe the sadness is suddenly present on his face because Haruka leans in to tap the screen with his index finger.

"Oi, Rin, don't …" His voice is a quiet drawl but it's obvious he knows what's up and Rin gives a small sigh and rubs both of his cheeks with his palms to quell the redness. "I know, I know," he gripes. "Okay. Not this. I don't want to argue."

But if he says it like that, then Haruka feels guilty, too … damn. "Neither do I."

"We'll figure shit out eventually. Even if I have to bend you over myself."

The words go straight to Haruka's groin and he would be lying if he said if he wasn't a little turned on by the remark. Wait, _wait –_ what? Nope; he pushes those thoughts like they're the plague and offers an indignant grunt instead. "Shut up." Something clever, something clever. "I'll put that mouth to better use when you're here."

Rin whistles and the dark-haired male wants to bury his face in his hands. Dirty-talking isn't exactly a specialty of his – neither is talking, though. "Oh~?"

 _"_ _Shut up,"_ he repeats, "Forget it."

"Hmmm – "

"Go take medicine."

"I was right, you're too cute."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"So much."

_"Haru.~"_

"I'm signing off."

Rin flops backwards with powerful laughter, clutching his stomach, _"Pffft,"_ and Haruka decides he'll give him just thirty seconds to straighten himself out before he actually does it.


End file.
